


The End of a Long, Long Day

by murderofonerose (atmilliways)



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmilliways/pseuds/murderofonerose
Summary: Charles joins Nathan in bed at the end of a very frustrating day.





	The End of a Long, Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: Sept 26, 2011 on LiveJournal  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s late when he comes to bed, but Nathan rouses a little bit as always to let Charles slide into his arms. He can feel the slight scratch of his manager’s five o’clock shadow, or whatever the hell time it is, against his chest. Charles is wearing pajama pants, which is a shame... but it’s too late and he’s too sleepy to still hope for a boxers night or, even more enticing, a free balling night. 

So Nathan doesn’t bother to open his eyes as Charles settles in, preferring to stay more or less asleep. “S’late,” he mumbles blearily into Charles’ short hair.

“I know,” Charles replies quietly. “Go back to sleep.”

They lay there for a moment, wrapped in silence and darkness, until Nathan is nagged into slightly more alertness by how little the man in his arms is relaxing. And that’s a problem, because he likes Charles to relax every now and then, even if it’s only enough to sleep. The guy is always wound so fucking tight.

“Stop thinking,” Nathan grumbles. He eases his arms lower, around Charles’ waist, and pulls him closer, chest to chest. Heartbeat to heartbeat. His own is lazy and steady; Charles may as well be a humming bird.

A pause. “Sorry,” Charles mutters, and sighs. “It’s just... they’re all idiots who couldn’t find their asses with both hands if you gave them a _map_.”

Nathan doesn’t bother to ask who, or why Charles is so indignant about it. That doesn’t really matter, and also he’s not awake enough to try and process work shit. He just combs his fingers through Charles’ hair with one big hand and mumbles a steady stream of rambling agreement about how people are assholes, until the other man is placated and comfortable enough to let go of his frustrations for the night.


End file.
